dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel
Azazel is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. An Elknin of pure malevolence who, through its host 0 and the Blood Cult, wages a bloody crusade against humanity, its fellow Elknin of legend, and the hollow being that created it. Azazel lacks its host's cold cunning and shreds of twisted empathy, and is utterly consumed by its own power and fury. Additionally, while 0 cannot be mortally wounded and must absorb the blood of others to extend his lifespan, Azazel is unending in the flow of time but can technically be slain, assuming you can first somehow force the demon from its host and subsequently overpower it. Appearance Azazel's default appearance is called Malevolence. Its first alternative appearance, Silverblood, recolors it fully in chrome and replaces its blood attacks with liquid silver. Its second alternative appearance, Daedalus, redesigns Azazel into a more aquatic-themed monster and replaces its blood attacks with water. Its third alternative appearance, Phazon, encases Azazel in high-tech metallic power armor and replaces its blood attacks with dark-blue gel. Its fourth alternative appearance, Darkside, recolors Azazel's skin, torn cloak, and blood attacks black, recolors its body armor white, and replaces its face and chest with skulls. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Azazel ''' '''Demon of Blood – Overwhelms all with gory strength. ---- As the Demon of Blood, Azazel rampages across the battlefield with power and aggression. His minuscule pool of Bravery Attacks are highly damaging, but also somewhat predictable, forcing Azazel to summon blood clones in order to apply additional pressure to the opponent with the goal of racking up Bravery Points. Azazel has amongst the highest number of HP Attacks in the game, granting him a truly ludicrous amount of versatility and power when it comes to dealing HP damage, including moves that damage Azazel himself and moves that can potentially restore lost health. Azazel's health, as well as his offensive and defensive stats, are all incredibly high, but his movement speed and mobility are extremely lacking, and he has amongst the tallest and widest hurtboxes in the entire game. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Azazel's EX Mode is Magatsu-Elknin. An aura of crimson mist surrounds Azazel, glowing red eyes appear across his arms and shoulders, and the blood tendrils on his back change into tendrils of shadowy energy. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", and the ability "Blood Stingers", which causes large tentacles to grow from the pools of blood created by Bloody Roar and Pool of Perdition, which automatically whip at the enemy if nearby to deal magical Bravery damage, as well as the ability "Archangel of Blood", which causes Azazel to recover health equal to 60% of the HP damage he inflicts. Azazel's EX Burst is Gehenna. Azazel pins the opponent against the transition screen as it bleeds away, his extended blood talons impaling them through their torso as the the cape covering his lower body stretches out across the floor and walls. Azazel then throws the opponent to the ground and stands intimidatingly over them, the stage now transformed into a never-ending stretch of red that is simultaneously both fabric and liquid with a pitch-black sky looming over them. The player has 20 seconds to attack the opponent in this wall-less, infinite realm of blood, and the opponent is able to retaliate freely. Azazel remains in EX Mode and keeps all of the consequent buffs, but "Blood Stingers" now occasionally spawns tendrils anywhere near to the opponent. Azazel also gains additional buffs that increase his movement speed, jump height, number of possible jumps, and the number of clones Bloody Roar can create. All of Azazel's attacks now inflict Guard Crush, and if he connects with an attack that inflicts Wall Rush then a wall of blood will appear for the opponent to crash into and will remain on the stage for several seconds afterwards. The opponent cannot use Assists or EX Mode until Azazel's EX Burst has ended, and attacks by either player do not generate EX Force. When the time limit ends, or if the player presses R + , Azazel will use Fato Finis. The camera zooms in on the eye on Azazel's chest as he takes flight and fires a beam of crimson darkness at the floor, blasting the opponent and the blood underneath and surrounding them. The airborne splatters of blood then solidify into blood blades that impale the silhouetted opponent from all directions, dealing Bravery damage based on how much Bravery damage Azazel dealt between performing Gehenna and performing Fato Finis. The camera will then show Azazel from the helpless enemy's perspective as he thrusts his hand through their chest and moves their face into his mouth, dealing HP damage as the screen fades to black. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Azazel The Blood God of Death *''World Map Theme/Path to Azazel: The Madnesss *''Normal Battle: Devil's Call in Your Heart *''Boss Battle: The Elknin of Blood *''Final Boss Battle: The Eye *''False Final Battle/Infinity Mode: The Highlander Rival Battle *''Vs 0: Becoming one *''Vs Nex: Knight Killer *''Vs Skye: Son Killer *''Vs May: Daughter Killer *''Vs Iocus: The Eclipse Of Time *''Vs Genesis: The Blood Soak Reaper Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters